


A Nightmare on Beacon Hills

by OhHaleNoStilinski



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Horror, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Rape and Underage are only mentioned when Melissa talks about Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHaleNoStilinski/pseuds/OhHaleNoStilinski
Summary: An attempt at writing a Nightmare on Elm Street AU..Enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might be short but I have the whole story ready to be posted. It'll be posted chapter by chapter.

Lydia gasps as she looks around to see where she is. Only in her pajamas, she starts running. She doesn’t know what she’s running from, but she knows she has to get away. She stops. It’s quiet, almost too quiet as she looks back. 

CLANG!

She gasps once again and turns around to see where that noise came from. It’s a freakin’ lamb. Goat? She doesn’t know but then she hears a man laughing. Okay, she has to run again. She then finds out where she is. In some boiler room. There’s too many pipes and stairs to climb. She knows someone is following her. There’s smoke coming out of the pipes and she coughs as she tries to find her way out. She starts running again when a man pops out of nowhere. She finds herself at a dead end. She feels frantic, frustrated that she can’t go anywhere so she just screams. The man is gone. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and steps forward to take a look. 

The man pops up from behind her, raising his hand of knives and ready to slash her..

Lydia jumps up from her bed with a scream, sweaty and gasping for air. Looking into the darkness in her room, she’s trying to calm down.

Natalie comes into the room, “Lydia? Are you okay?”

Lydia gulps and nods slowly, “Just a dream..”

Natalie looks at her daughter in concern and looks at her pajamas, “Some dream..” She nods towards her pjs. Lydia looks down and sees her shirt has four slashes on it. Lydia frowns down at her shirt and looks back up at her mom.

“Maybe you should cut your nails, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” Her mom said softly before leaving the room. Lydia looks down at her fingernails and looks back at her shirt. She then lays back down, processing what just happened.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, It's a little short ...

“I’m telling you. It was the worst nightmare, you wouldn’t believe it.” Lydia told Stiles as they both entered school and walked to their lockers. She shuddered lightly, remembering of last night.

“I had a bad dream too.” Stiles told her. Lydia looked at Stiles but before she could say anything, Jackson came up to them. “Well I had a boner when I woke up.”   
Lydia rolled her eyes in disgust as the rest of their friends came.

“What’s this I hear about a boner?” Allison raised an eyebrow at Jackson. Jackson huffed in annoyance and ignored her and went to give Lydia a kiss on the cheek. Scott went to stand besides Stiles, giving him a soft pat on the back.

“Anyways, I couldn’t go back to sleep.” She sighed, opening her locker before turning to Stiles. “What did you dream about?”

Stiles shrugged. “It was nothing. The point is everyone has nightmares. It’s no biggy.” He grinned and opened his locker too.

Scott looked at the two and shrugged lightly, ‘Next time you have a nightmare just tell yourself it’s only a dream. It makes you wake up. Always works for me.” Lydia gave Scott a look, as if that would help her.

“It is a full moon tonight. They say weird things happen before that.” Allison teased, wiggling her hands at Lydia to scare her. Lydia just shoved the hands away playfully, making the group laugh. Then the bell rang, making them disperse to their classes. It was only Lydia in the hallways. She couldn’t shake the weird feeling out as she went to her class.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little longer now. Yay!

“I can’t believe Derek let us have the sleepover here.” Lydia chuckled softly, bringing in the bags of junk food into the house with the rest of the group following her. Stiles grinned at her, “He didn’t have a choice. Besides, he has a big television.”

“Is that the only thing that’s big?” Lydia smirked at Stiles, making him smile widely but not saying anything.

“Yeah, mom. We’re just studying at the library for that big test we have. Uh History…” Scott said into the phone, telling everyone to be quiet.   
Allison decided to be funny and yell, “Woo! Tequila shots!” Jackson laughed quietly when Scott glared at her. Then Stiles joined in, “Pass the cocaine!” Everyone started making noises as if they were at a party.

“No, mom. It just stupid kids barging in the library.” Scott quickly said before punching Stiles in the arm. “Yes, I’ll tell the librarian…Okay mom. Love you too.” He hung up. “Why’d you do that for?” He yelled at his friends.

Jackson chuckled, “You’re easy to mess with.” He surged forward to play fight with Scott.

Derek walked down the stairs, “Hey! The rule was to not make a mess if I let you have your sleepover here.” He scowled at Jackson and Scott as he came closer to the teenagers. Stiles just gave him an innocent smile before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Get a room!” Jackson said, making Stiles flick him off while still kissing Derek. Lydia laughed and Stiles and Derek pulled apart. He looked at Lydia. “Feeling better already?” He asked.

Lydia’s smile toned down a bit. She sighed, “But I still keep seeing the man’s face. And his fingernails.” Stiles’ eyebrows rose up in interest now.

“Fingernails? That reminds me of what I dreamt.” Derek looked at Stiles. “Well what did you dream?” 

“I dreamed about this man in a dirty yellow and red sweater. He walked through the wall, as if it was just smoke and he kept staring at me. Weirdly. Then he left. Like he came to just check me out.” That had everyone quiet and Lydia wasn’t liking it.

“What about the fingernails?” Scott spoke up after a minute of silence.

“He would scrape his fingernails against things, well they were more like finger-knives. And whenever he would scrape them, it would make this horrible sound. Sssscccrrrrrrrtt.” Allison widened her eyes at that.

“Wait, you dreamt that?” Stiles nodded at Allison’s question. 

“I did too.” Lydia said, looking at Allison who seemed scared now. “You dreamt about the same creep that I did.”

“That’s impossible.” Jackson said. The room fell silent again. 

“Okay, this is freaking me out guys. Let’s just watch a movie or something.” Allison interjected. The group still seemed weird but nodded as they grabbed a snack and piled into the living room. 

Jackson wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulders, “Well, Lyds and I gotta discuss something.” Lydia sighed but followed Jackson upstairs.

“The guest room, Jackson!” Derek yelled as he settled on the couch with Stiles. 

“Unbelievable..” Stiles murmured when he followed Derek to his room.

Derek turned to him, “What?” He took off his clothes, putting some sweatpants on and got into bed.

“Of course sex would cheer her up.” Stiles joked, getting ready for bed also.

Derek gave a small chuckle. “Would it cheer you up?” He leaned forward to mouth at Stiles' neck, nipping at the flesh lightly.

Stiles shoved Derek’s shoulder, “This was supposed to be for her, not us.”

Derek sighed in frustration. “Why is she so worked up over a stupid dream anyway?”

“Because he was scary. I dreamt it too, remember?” That shut Derek up. He only nodded and held Stiles close as they drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll getting a 2 updates in one day deal since I didn't post for a while.. :)

It was around 12 am that everyone went to a room to sleep. Which they couldn’t since Lydia and Jackson were being loud.

“Feel better?” Jackson asked Lydia, after trying to catch his breath. Lydia sighed, wrapping the blankets around her naked body. She gave Jackson a smile and nodded. 

“No more fighting?” 

“No more.”

“Good, now no more nightmares for either of us too.” Jackson said, closing his eyes, ready to sleep. Lydia sat up.

“Wait, when did you have a nightmare?” But there wasn’t an answer since he already fell asleep. She scoffed lightly, about to sleep when she heard something. She looked towards the window and nudged Jackson, to which didn’t even wake him.

“Lydia…” A voice said. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows when she heard her name. She got up from bed and put on a shirt with her undies. She looked out the window when she saw rocks flying towards her, making her flinch. 

“What the...” She murmured under her breath.

In Derek’s room, Stiles was sleeping. But above him, the wall seemed to be turning elastic. It was stretching to the shape of a man and his hands. The knives were about to break through when Stiles was startled awake and looked at the wall but there was nothing there.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked a bit groggily, eyes closed.

Stiles didn’t answer. He just sat up and knocked on the wall, checking if it was hard and not stretchy. He laid back down, looking up at the ceiling.  
Lydia quietly left the house, not to wake anyone.

“Anyone there?” She asked. She kept hearing her name being called in a whisper. She looked into the street and saw no one. She heard a bang and turned around in alarm. She saw a shadow of a man wearing a hat. Lydia’s eyes widened, “Oh God.”

“This…” The man spoke, raising his finger-knived hand close to his face. “...is God.”

Lydia turned back and ran, screaming. She hoped anyone would hear her. She turned her head to see the man was chasing after her. She had to run faster. When she turned her head back, the man appeared in front of her. She pushed him off of her and ran the other direction. 

“Lydia!” That made Lydia stop and turn around where the man stood. “Watch this.” He smirked as he cut off his own fingers. He didn’t cry out in pain, but laughed while blood just squirted from his fingers. Lydia screamed in horror and ran back to the house.

“Stiles! Jackson! Someone open the door!” She yelled but the man had grabbed her and fell to the floor. Lydia tried to fight him off, grabbing his face. Only for it to come off as if it was a mask, showing his skeleton. 

Jackson woke up when he heard Lydia screaming from under the blankets. He couldn’t see her, but she was jostling around underneath. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, finding Lydia with her eyes closed.

“Jackson! Help me!” Lydia thrashed around the bed.

“Lydia!” Jackson yelled, trying to wake her up. He saw her shirt being slashed, making her bleed all over herself and the bed. She started floating in the air, still screaming. Lydia cried in pain as she felt herself bleeding out. She wanted this to stop. She wanted to get away from this man killing her. Her body was being lifted onto the wall and on the ceiling, her blood smearing across. She kept hearing Jackson calling her name. 

Until she didn’t anymore. Her body fell on the bed, the blood splashing onto Jackson’s face. 

Stiles ran to the guest room, trying to open the door but it was locked.  
“Lydia!” He yelled, banging on the door. Derek came after and kicked the door open. Allison came as well and saw what was in the room. There was blood all over the place and Lydia’s body was just on the bed. Stiles’ eyes widened in horror as he saw his best friend dead. And Jackson was gone too. He needs to know what the hell happened.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short omg..

“Her name was Lydia Martin. Her mother is away on a teacher conference in San Francisco. I’ve been trying to reach her.” Parrish informed the sheriff.

“What did the coroner say?” John asked.

“They said it was a razor but nothing was found at the scene. But it could’ve been her boyfriend. Jackson Whittemore. Captain of the lacrosse team.” 

“Okay, bring him in.” John said, looking over the case of Lydia Martin.

“Jackson?” Parrish asked. John looked at Parrish and shook his head.

“No, Stiles.” The sheriff sighed and Parrish sent Stiles in. Stiles walked in, still shocked. He couldn’t get Lydia’s limp body out of his mind.

“Kiddo, what were you doing there? Especially, with Whittemore. With that dysfunctional kid.” Stiles looked at his dad.

“Jackson isn’t dysfunctional. And he didn’t kill Lydia, I know he didn’t. We were there to help her. She knew this would happen.”

John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean, she knew?”

“She dreamt someone was going to kill her. That’s why we were all there for her.” Stiles sobbed, missing his best friend already. John could only frown at his son's grief.


	6. Chapter Six

Stiles started heading to school. As he walked, he could feel someone watching him. He turned around. No one. So he continued walking. He still felt someone was watching or following him.

“Whoever is out there, come out!” He yelled, frustrated. He paused for a bit before a hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him into the bushes. He was about to scream when he saw it Jackson.

“Jackson, what the fuck?!” Stiles pushed Jackson away from him. Jackson held his hands up.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Stiles looked at Jackson, afraid to ask what he wants to ask him. But Jackson knew. 

“I didn’t. I swear. Someone else was there. You have to believe me, Stiles, please.” He said frantically, grabbing his wrists. Stiles looked at Jackson, fazed by how tightly Jackson is grabbing his wrists.

“Let him go.” John appeared, aiming his gun at Jackson. At his point of view, Jackson was looking like a lunatic with blood still on him and no shoes or a shirt. Jackson slowly turned to look at the Sheriff and ran off. John was about to shoot when Stiles got in front of him. "Dad.."

“Stiles! You’re letting him get away.” John groaned in frustration and ran after Jackson. He quickly grabbed the teen, throwing him to the ground and cuffing his hands together.

“No, wait. I didn’t do it! I swear!” Jackson yelled. He kept yelling when John took him inside the cruiser. Stiles could only watch in disbelief, not knowing what to believe and continued his way to school.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chapter Six was annoyingly short...

In class, Stiles couldn’t stay awake. He was so sleepy, not being able to sleep the night before. Coach was talking about not being able to see something with your own eyes...philosophical shit. Stiles could care less about all this, just wanting to get a little shut eye without Coach noticing.

“Stilinski!”

Too late. Stiles leaned his head up, “Yeah, Coach?”

“Stay awake. I don’t need to clean up your drool from the desk. Pay attention! So as I was saying..” Coach’s voice started to fade when Stiles started to drift back to sleep. 

“Stiles..” A voice whispered. Stiles looked towards the open doorway and saw Lydia in a body bag. She was full of blood and reaching for Stiles. He turned towards the class to see if anyone noticed but everyone was oblivious. Was he the only one seeing this? He turned back towards Lydia but she was gone. 

Stiles got up from his seat and left the classroom. He saw there was a trail of blood, looking towards where it headed. He saw Lydia on the ground at the end of the hallway, limp like the day he found her in the room.

“Lydia?” He called out. He saw as her legs were lifted and she was dragged to the other side of the hallway. He followed it. At first slowly, but then he started running. He turned the corner and shrieked when he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

“Greenberg?! You scared me..” Stiles tried to catch his breath. He didn’t wait for him to respond and continued to find Lydia.

“Hey, Stiles..” A deep voice said, definitely not Greenberg’s. Stiles turned around and saw Greenberg wearing a red and yellow sweater, and knives as fingers.

“No running in the hallways.” Greenberg, he thinks, laughed or more like cackled. Stiles was scared now, walking away slowly from Greenberg. He was led downstairs to the boiler room. “Lydia?” He called again. He looked down at the blood, not wanting to step on it as he kept following it. As he stepped more into the boiler room, he could hear someone breathing loudly.

“L-Lydia..” He tried again but the man came out instead. The man he always dreams about. Why did he keep dreaming about him?

“Who are you?” Stiles asked softly. The man didn’t answer but walked towards Stiles as if he was drunk, legs barely picking themselves up. He raised his sweater up and slashed his own torso, maggots coming out. Stiles grimaced in disgust and needed to get the hell out of here. 

He ran to the other direction, with the man following him of course. If Stiles couldn’t find his way out, he would find something attack with. But he found himself at a dead end.

“Come to Freddy..” The man, Freddy, laughed. Now Stiles knew his name. He panted as he felt himself useless right now.

“No, you’re not real! It’s only a dream!” Stiles looked around, something to wake him up. He set his arm on a burning pipe. Freddy flinched as he knew the boy was going to wake up now.

Stiles woke up screaming in his class. He jumped up from his desk and got away. He heard Coach calling his name, telling him to calm down. Stiles stopped screaming, he looked around to see the class staring at him. Some of the students murmuring to each other. He ignored them and just grabbed his bag and left the class.

Outside the school, he cursed himself. Feeling embarrassed and scared shitless still. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He noticed his arm, the burn spot. Stiles looked at it, putting two and two together.

Derek pulled up to the entrance of the school, seeing Stiles outside. He was probably out early but there were no other students outside. He leaned over and opened the passenger door for him.

“Stiles!”

Stiles looked up from his arm. He looked at the school before walking towards the car and got in. He sighed, shutting the door and covered his arm and looked out the window. 

Derek knew something was wrong. He didn’t get a kiss hello. He always got those from Stiles.

“Hey? You okay?” He asked softly, leaning closer. He noticed Stiles was hiding his arm and saw the burn. “What the hell is that?”

Stiles didn’t answer, still thinking about the dream and his arm. He had to see Jackson, he has to talk to him and ask him about what happened that night with Lydia. “Can you take me to my dad's station?” He grabbed his phone and texted Parrish, asking if his dad was there. He didn’t want his dad there or else he wouldn’t let him see Jackson.

Derek nodded slowly and drove out of the school.


	8. Chapter Eight

“And then what happened?”

“Someone else was there. Under the covers.”

“Did you see him?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know there was somebody there!?”

“I don’t fucking know. It was like he was invisible and all I saw were cuts. Cuts on her body. I just thought it was another nightmare. Like the one I had before...”  
Stiles looked at Jackson, waiting for him to continue.

“I dreamt of this guy. And he had knives on his fingers.”

Stiles widened his eyes as he stepped backwards. Jackson frowned lightly, “You believe me, right?” Stiles nodded slowly and quickly left the cell before his dad could come back. He thanked Parrish and left the station.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 was so short...

“One, two, Freddy’s coming for you..

Three, four, better lock your door…

Five, six, grab your crucifix..

Seven, eight, better stay up late..

Nine, ten, never sleep again..” Allison hummed softly as she was playing with the soap in the bathtub. She didn’t know how she got this song into her head but she heard it from some girls playing to it. Must be some new lullaby. She felt sleep, long day at school. She closed her eyes, her movements slowing down.

Freddy’s sharp hand came out of the water in between Allison’s legs. His hand moving slowly towards her until there was a knock on the bathroom door that woke Allison up.

“Allison, don’t sleep in there.” Victoria reprimanded gently. “You can drown.” Allison sighed, sitting up a bit. “I think I’ll be fine, mom.”

Victoria looked at the door for a moment before heading back downstairs. Allison closed her eyes again when she got dragged. It was like there was a deep end on the bottom of the tub. She tried to swim to the top but someone kept pulling her leg back. Their hand felt sharp around her ankle and she could feel it being cut. She screamed in pain.

“Mom!” She yelled when she surfaced, only to be dragged back down. She saw the man pulling her and she tried to kick him in the face. 

“Somebody help me!” She cried out. She gasped when she felt the man stab her in the stomach with his knives, turning the water red with her blood. Victoria had heard her daughter screaming and quickly opened the door.

“Allison! No!” She ran to the tub, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders. “Chris! CHRIS! CALL THE AMBULANCE!” She cried, holding her daughter while Chris ran in and called the ambulance. The water was over-filled and falling into the ground.


	10. Chapter Ten

Scott and Stiles sat on Stiles’ bed after returning from Allison’s funeral. Scott’s eyes were red, tired of crying.

Stiles turned to look at Scott, “I’m so sorry, Scotty..” He gave him a tight hug. Allison was his best friend too. They were both hurting.

“Can we please not talk about it?” Stiles only nodded and gave him some spare pajamas. Stiles thought it would be a good idea if Scott spent the night tonight with him, after what happened. He didn’t want his brother alone.

“What happened to your arm?” Scott asked when Stiles took off his shirt.

“I burned it in Econ today.” Answered Stiles, making Scott look confused.

“Look, I think I know what happened to Lydia and Allison. And I’m going to find out. Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends..”

“I need you to be my guard, kind of. I’m going to sleep and I’m going to need you to wake me up if something happens to me...Meaning you’re going to have to stay awake.” Stiles changed into his pajamas.

“Okay-“

“But you can’t screw up, Scott, please. I could die.” Scott nodded. Promising he won’t screw up. He changed into the pajamas Stiles leant him and turned off the lights. They climbed into bed. Scott was watching the television while Stiles closed his eyes, sighing before he fell into the dark.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Stiles walked out of his house in only his pajamas with no shoes on. Well what did he expect, he wasn’t going to sleep in some running outfit. He started walking. He didn’t know where he was going but it wouldn’t kill him if he just roamed around. Well, he hoped it wouldn’t.

“Scott?” He whispered. “Are you still watching me?”

Out from behind a bush, Scott popped up, “Yeah. I’m here.” Stiles nodded and continued his walk. It’s so foggy and really has a scary movie tone to it. He should probably stop this. But he suddenly felt the need to go to the Sheriff’s station. He looked through a barred window and saw Jackson sleep. 

The door opened and Freddy walked in.

“Oh shit..” Stiles murmured as he watched Freddy walk through the cell gate like he was a ghost. “Oh my god. Scott!” No response.

“Scott!” He tried again. When he turned back to see Jackson, Freddy was gone. He stood up and walked slowly. “Scott, where are you?” 

“I’m right here..” But it wasn’t Scott’s voice. Stiles stood still for a bit before Freddy popped out of nowhere and Stiles screamed. He started running back to the house and closed the door. He ran upstairs but the stairs were like quick sand. It slowed him down and Freddy broke the door.

He managed to run away and into his room. Great. Scott was asleep. He told him. He was too busy thinking of what he’ll do to Scott for sleeping that he didn’t know until Freddy jumped on him. Stiles fell back on the bed with Freddy on top of him.

“No! Get off of me!” Stiles tried to push him away but Freddy kept pressing his hand close to Stiles, ready to slash him. Stiles used his feet to push him away. He used a pillow to cover himself from the slashing. A lot of feathers were flying in the air and Freddy was on top of Stiles again. 

“Please! SCOTT!” Stiles woke up when the alarm rang. He could feel himself sweating and panting like as if he came back from a run. Scott also woke up; looking around confused. 

Stiles wiped the sweat from his forehead and punched Scott in the arm.

“Ow, what did I do?”

“It’s what you didn’t do. I told you to watch me and you fucking fell asleep!” Stiles sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Scott apologized and Stiles looked at Scott. And then he remembered. He gasped and stood up, changing into some casual clothes. 

“We have to go to Jackson. Hurry, change.” Scott didn’t ask why but did the same, finding something of Stiles. They quickly made their way to the station. Inside he saw Parrish. 

“Parrish! I have to see Jackson again.” Parrish was about to answer when his dad came out of his office.

“Hell no. Go back home!” John yelled at his kid.

“But can’t you just check on him. Please dad! Something is going on.” John looked at Stiles before nodding at Parrish to pass him the keys to Jackson’s cells.

At Jackson’s cell, the blanket that was on him was starting to move. It squirmed like a worm, making its way around his neck. Jackson woke up from his nap and noticed the blanket around his neck. He swears he didn’t do this. The blanket started dragging him to the window, where the blanket was going to hang him.

“Hey! Who’s doing this?! Help me!” Jackson screamed, he started gasping for air when the blanket was crushing his windpipe. He tried to breathe in and out but every breath was fading, until it was the last one.

Just then John walked in and quickly ran to Jackson to get him down from the window.

“Jackson!” Stiles yelled as his dad brought Jackson down and checked his pulse. No beat. Stiles let out a breath and bowed his head down in sadness, with Scott wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Stiles looked up at his dad. “It was Freddy.” John’s head snapped up at that name.

“Dad, it was him, w-who killed L-..Lydia and-and-and Allison and now Jackson! Dad, he has a red and yellow sweater and knives as fingers.” Parrish looked at Stiles with concern but John knew who he was talking about. He thought Stiles forgot about that.

“Scott, you should take Stiles to your mom. He’s probably shaken up right now and she needs to take a look at him. I’ll give her a call.” Scott nodded at the sheriff’s commands and guided a crying Stiles out of the station and to the hospital.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“I don’t see why you have to put so much wires on me.” Stiles said, feeling himself get agitated. Derek leaned over and grabbed Stiles’ hand.

“Babe, just let them do their job.” He said softly. Stiles sighed softly and nodded. Once the nurses finished setting Stiles up, Derek leaned over and gave Stiles’ forehead a kiss before leaving him to sleep. He walked with the doctor to the other side of the room. John had asked Derek if he could take Stiles to Eichen House. They were doing studies on sleep and maybe they could help Stiles on what was going on through his dreams. Stiles was finally asleep and the computer was reading at which stage Stiles was in. Derek watched carefully as Stiles was sleeping. 

Stiles started shaking in his sleep now, jumping up and down in bed as if someone was grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

“Is that a nightmare?” Derek asked the doctor. The doctor only shook his head, too focused on reading Stiles’ data. It was going crazy. Derek didn’t wait for the doctor and went ahead to go to Stiles.

“Stiles, baby? Wake up. It’s just a dream.” Stiles started screaming now, thrashing all over and not letting him touch him. “Stiles!” Stiles gasped and woke up, panting. The doctor went ahead and grabbed some medicine.

“Here, this should help you sleep.” Stiles sat up in panic.

“No. No! Please I don’t want to go back to sleep. Stop it!” Stiles yelled, pushing the doctor away. Derek tried to calm Stiles down.

“Shh. Okay, you won’t go to sleep.” Derek reassured and Stiles sighed out a breath. He felt something on his lap and pulled it out from under the blanket. It was a hat.

“It’s his hat. I pulled it out of my dream.” Derek was at a loss of words, looking between the hat and Stiles.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When Scott told his mom about what happened with Stiles at Eichen, she looked like she knew something.

“Mom. What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s impossible..” Melissa murmured to herself. “Stiles can’t be dreaming about him.”

“What do you know?” Scott asked, anxious to find out and tell Stiles.

“His name was Fred Krueger.” She started as she walked to the basement, motioning for Scott to follow her.

“He was this pervert who would take kids into a boiler room. We never saw what he did but we knew. We knew. Kid after kid disappearing. I don’t think you remember this but…he took you all at once. You, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. We caught him in time and saved you kids..” She started breathing heavily, remembering it all as if it was just yesterday. She leaned down and took out a board from the floor, a secret compartment. She took out something that was wrapped in a cloth that was raggedy.

“We, us parents, burned him and the boiler room. At the time, John wasn’t sheriff yet but they just let Fred go because they wasn’t any evidence. So we took it upon ourselves to get rid of him.” She opened the cloth, revealing the knives.

“We killed him, Scott. He can’t get to you, honey. You’re going to be safe..” Scott looked at his mother like she was crazy. He couldn’t believe what they done. He didn’t remember anything of what his mom said. He was too young. But now because of their parents, he’s after them.

Scott left his mother in the basement and ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed his phone and called Stiles. He told him everything.

Stiles walked around his room, biting his nails anxiously. “Okay. I can bring him out.”

“Bring him out? Of what?”

“My dream. Meet me at midnight and we’ll get the bastard. But don’t fall asleep.” Stiles said and hung up. Scott sighed, “Don’t fall asleep. Until midnight. I can do that.” He plopped onto his bed and grabbed his phone so he can play games or watch videos until midnight.

Twenty minutes in, Scott finds himself asleep and quickly wakes up. “Shit...almost-“ He was cut off when hands were wrapped around his middle and dragged him inside the bed. He let out a sharp cry as he was taken. 

“No! No! Mom! Mom, please help me!”

He was gone and so much blood was squirting out of the hole that Scott went in. It was like a fountain and it sprayed every inch of Scott’s room. Melissa quickly made her way to Scott’s room and opened the door, revealing the mess in the room. She wailed out, “SCOTT!” She put a hand on her mouth but she couldn’t stop screaming as she knew her son was gone.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.. I don't know what to think of this now....

Derek closed the passenger door once Stiles was in and climbed into the driver’s seat. Stiles was silent. Until he spoke up.

“I’m tired of this, Derek. I..I can’t attend another funeral.” Stiles gasped a breath in and started sobbing. Derek leaned over and hugged his boyfriend tightly. He knows Stiles has gone through so much.

“How about we go on a vacation? A small one. For a weekend. We can go anywhere you’ve always wanted.” Derek suggested, caressing Stiles’ face gently.

“Thanks but I think I want to catch this guy and get rid of him.” Derek nodded.

Over the next few weeks, Derek and Stiles would come up with a plan. They would take turns sleeping. Even though Derek has never dreamt of this guy but he was still going to help Stiles beat him.

Stiles finally got his mojo back and just wants to be happy with his boyfriend. Surprisingly he hasn’t been dreaming about Freddy anymore.

He grabbed Derek’s hand, leading him upstairs to the bedroom. He tries to avoid the room Lydia and Jackson were in and just focuses on the two of them. 

He pushes Derek on the bed, making them both chuckle. He climbs on top of Derek and kisses him passionately. Derek wraps his arms tightly around Stiles’ waist and rolls them so Derek is on top. Stiles giggles softly and moans when Derek moves his lips to Stiles’ neck, licking at the spot that gets him crazy. Stiles whimpers softly and throws his head back with Derek pressing their crotches together. Derek kissed Stiles again, rubbing their tongues together. Stiles is pretty sure that spit was swapped now.

“Derek…” He groaned at the pleasure. He grabbed at Derek’s red and yellow sweater and-

Wait.

“Who’s Derek?” Freddy smirked and wiggled his tongue at Stiles. Stiles’ widened his eyes and screamed, getting away from the man in disgust.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Stiles kicked Freddy in the balls, sending him off the bed and into the floor. He quickly got up and ran to open the door and found himself in a boiler room. He looked around and the door was gone.

“Shit..” Now was not the time to be scared. This was it. It’s either kill Freddy or be killed. God, he didn’t know how to motivate himself. He could hear all his friends’ cries.

_“Jackson! Help me!”_

_“Somebody help me!”_

_“Hey! Who’s doing this?! Help me!”_

_“No! No! Mom! Mom, please help me!”_

Stiles shut his eyes tightly as he heard them over and over, like a broken record player. He started to cry. He remembers this is just Freddy trying to get to him. He composes himself until Freddy wraps his arms around Stiles.

Stiles shrieks and shakes away from him.

“Oh come on, babe. Don’t be like that.” Freddy laughed into Stiles’ ear. Stiles saw they were on the top and Stiles pushed himself to fall off. He landed in front of his house.

“Great.” Stiles looked at his house as if he was a parent scolding at a child. Freddy shouted from where he rised up.

“Oh Stiles!” Stiles’s face contorted in fear and thought, Screw it. He charged at Freddy and wrapped his arms around him but made sure to keep the knives at a distance.

“Derek! Now!” He was struggling with keeping Freddy close and woke up in his bed with Derek.

“Where is he? I had him..” Stiles said when he saw it was only him and Derek. Derek was about to answer when Freddy popped up from under the bed.

“AHH!” Stiles screamed and Derek went ahead and pushed Freddy to the ground, punching at his burned face.

“Derek, the basement!” Stiles ran out the door and down to the basement. He grabbed the things they need quickly while Derek led Freddy to them.

Freddy follows them and slows down when he doesn’t spot the two. “I’m going to kill you, Stiles. And your little boyfriend.”

Stiles grabs the glass of gasoline and throws it at Freddy, the liquid exploding all over his body, Derek quickly lit a match and threw it at Freddy. Freddy shrieked in pain as he was being burned for the second time now. He thrashed around to put the fire out but it was no use. Derek put an arm before Stiles so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Freddy ended up on the ground. Stiles, in anger now, leaned down close to Freddy.

“You’re nothing, Krueger. You’re shit. Give me my friends back. Give them to me!” Stiles yelled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Freddy looked at Stiles with wide eyes as he disappeared into little white and blue lights. Stiles frowned as he watched the man vanish. Derek grabbed Stiles and hugged him tightly, letting Stiles cry into his shoulder.

Stiles eventually pulled back and opened the door from the basement. He was met with a bright day and he had a change of clothes. So did Derek.

“Does this mean that it worked?” Stiles looked at Derek with confusion, and a look of hope. Hopeful that it did and that Freddy is gone and that his friends are back.

He got his answer when a car pulled over with the whole gang.

“Scott, Lydia!” Stiles smiled widely and ran towards them to hug them. “Oh my god, Allison, Jackson. You guys are okay.” They didn’t say anything but smiled.

Derek smiled from where he stood in the porch.

“Come on.” Scott rolled his eyes playfully and motioned Derek over to them. Derek smiled softly and walked to them, giving them a hug.

Derek’s Camaro appeared but it was painted red.

“My car! Who painted it?” Derek scowled at the group.

Stiles chuckled, “It wasn’t me but I’d say it looks good.” He went ahead and climbed inside and so did everyone. They were a little squished but they were glad they were together.

They were laughing until they weren’t. The radio stations were going crazy. The car doors locked and the windows rolled up. Stiles knows what’s happening.

“No. No! I thought it worked. Derek turn it off!” Stiles pounded on the window.

“It’s not me, Stiles!”

“And now music coming to you from FREDDY.” The DJ said.

Everyone screamed as the car started itself and drove them away, with everyone pounding on the door and trying to get free.

 

_One, two Freddy’s coming for you_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to add more tags :)


End file.
